No sigas a extraños··· ¡NUNCA!
by Dachan Alein
Summary: ¿Has escuchado la leyenda que habla sobre la Aldea Inunaki? ¿No? Es mejor así. Nunca vayas, ¡NUNCA! Quienes entran no son visto de nuevo... o eso dicen. EDIT: Este fic fue modificado después de su primera publicación y, por petición del público y mi sádico cerebro, se le dio un final. [ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lenguaje soez, canibalismo, violación, asesinatos crudos y suicidio]
1. Pt-1

.

 _Este fic participa en el **Reto: ¡Para morirse del miedo!  
**_

* * *

 _Como actividad dentro del foro: **Secreto en el Valle del Fin  
**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a  Kishimoto Masashi-sama.  
_ _La historia es mi versión de una leyenda japonesa..._

 _EDITADO_

 ** _¡LECTURA BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!  
_** _Contiene escenas no apta para personas sensibles._

* * *

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·**

 _ **· · NO SIGAS A EXTRAÑOS... ¡NUNCA! · ·  
** (Hay lugares que es mejor no conocer) **  
**_

 **·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

.

.

.

.

.

 **/13h53/**

— ¡Te dije, ¿no?!

— ¡Estamos bien-dattebayo! ¡MIRA! —colocó el mapa delante de su cara y le hincó un ojo en el proceso — P-perdón, Sakura-chan.

— ¡Na~ru~TOOOO! —el golpe lo tumbó en el suelo, recuperó el papel de direcciones y caminó hacia su novio— ¿Me ayudas, Sasuke-kun? —sin responder se aproximó a ella y empezaron a leer el mapa.

— ¡Na... Naruto-kun!

— Tranquila, Hinata. —ella lo ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpie la tierra del rostro— Estoy acostumbrado a sus golpes. —dijo con una sonrisa torpe y ella sonrió incómoda.

— Aquí dice que si te pierdes, es normal pedir indicaciones. —le señaló a su prometida un párrafo del libro que llevaba leyendo desde que dejaron el bote.

— ¡Era mejor esperar al guía~! —refunfuñó Ino ignorando a Sai.

— ¡Chouji, Karui! ¡Hasta que nos alcanzan-tteba... _yo?_ —fue ignorado por completo.

— Cariño~

— ¡Te dije que no! —golpeó al pachoncito en la barriga con dulzura y rudeza al mismo tiempo— Debemos guardar comida ahora que estamos ¡perdidos! —señaló la última palabra mirando a Naruto con molestia. Él abrazó a Hinata por la cintura y sumergió la cara en sus pechos haciendo pucheros mientras se deleitaba de la suavidad.

— Y-ya, ya. También fue culpa mía. —lo consoló acariciando su cabellera, pero él se separó para mirarla asombrado. Ella sonrojó en su dirección— Es que... a-ahora que somos pa... pa...

— ¡Pareja! —ayudó Ino con picardía.

— Tenía que apoyarte. Así como trabajan Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun. —ella miró a los mencionados concentrados en el mapa intentando descubrir dónde se encontraban.

— ¡HINATA~! —la abrazó sonriendo complacido por sus palabras y llorando como adolescente; esta vez llevando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus fornidos brazos provocando que su rubor creciera más.

— ¡¿Q-Qué haces tú?! —exclamó Karui cuando Chouji la abrazó con ternura como estaba haciendo Naruto con Hinata.

— Gracias por cuidarme, cariño. —la morena sonrojó y arrugó la frente, pero no negó la muestra de afecto, sino que la retribuyó.

— Volvamos. —dijo finalmente Sasuke— Regresemos a la orilla y subamos al bote.

— Sí. Mañana podremos venir con un _guía_ de verdad. —acotó Sakura arrugando la frente al mirar de perfil a Naruto, quien permaneció abrazado a Hinata con cariño y como protección.

— _"Encender una fogata de hojas verdes y permanecer tranquilos"_ —citó Sai al acercarse a Ino; arrimada a un árbol cercano a la pendiente.

— Deja de leer eso, Sai. ¡Admira el paisaje! —ella inhaló el perfume del ambiente y se aproximó a un arbusto cuyas flores le parecieron hermosamente llamativas. Sai apartó la vista del libro y detuvo a su prometida del hombro.

— Ino, esa es venenosa.

— ¡KYAAAH!

.

.

.

 **/15h32/**

Empezaron el descenso, unos más molestos que otros.

— Según el diseño —inició Sasuke mirando el mapa—, esta isla no es la del santuario.

— ¡Entonces no fue mi culpa-dattebayo! —enérgico y feliz tendió la mano para ayudar a Hinata a bajar por la ladera— ¡Fue tu culpa, idiota!

— Un buen guía se habría dado cuenta que este no es el mapa de la región. —respondió Sasuke.

— ¡Cállate, maldición!

— Naruto-kun tiene razón, Sasuke-kun. Tú manejabas el bote.

— No te metas en sus berrinches, Chouji. —alertó Karui sujetándose de la espalda de su esposo mientras él pisaba con firmeza y se aferraba de los troncos para bajar. Permanecieron entre ofensiva y defensiva de Naruto y Sasuke por casi una hora hasta que Hinata tropezó con un madero porque Naruto no alcanzó a sostener su mano para pasar al siguiente tronco

— ¡HINATA! ¡¿Estás bien?!

— Sí, Naruto-kun. —ella sonrió apenada por preocuparlo y sostuvo su mano para ponerse de pie— Tropecé con... con eso.

— _"La constitución de las leyes de Japón no se aplican aquí"_ —leyó Sai en voz alta después de quitar las piedras y suciedad del tiempo con la bota; el letrero estaba muy viejo.

— ¡¿Hay un pueblo aquí?! —exclamó Ino sorprendida acuclillándose junto al letrero. Sakura se aproximó a Sasuke para ver el mapa, así como Karui , una vez que todos llegaron a suelo base de la empinada colina.

— ¿Por qué la isla no tiene habitantes si no está en el mapa? —expresó en voz alta y todos se miraron preocupados.

— Al bote, pronto. —secundaron la idea del Uchiha con rapidez.

Cuando por fin dieron con la orilla, unos treinta minutos en caminata recta, se toparon con una escena nada atractiva para los hombres. El bote ya no estaba, y poco lo notaron cuando sus ojos fueron atraídos por un hombre sin ropa sentado a la orilla del afluente sobre una gran roca; miraba el horizonte.

Naruto corrió a tapar los ojos de su novia, Sasuke tomó a Sakura de los hombros y la volteó en dirección al bosque, Karui sonrojó y levantó los ojos para centrarse en el cielo, mientras Ino colocaba las manos en sus caderas.— ¡Ese hombre no se compara con mi Sai! —presumió con su prometido a su lado, quien sólo le sonrió de la manera que conocía guardando el librillo en su pantalón. A pesar de que Hinata no veía nada, sonrojó por las palabras y Sakura quiso voltear para presumir a Sasuke, pero este no se lo permitió.

— ¡HEY, TÚ! —Naruto bramó incómodo y molesto, el sujeto se bajó de la roca, Sasuke se acercó junto al rubio cuando se aseguró de que Chouji cuidara de que no volteara para presumir como Ino. — ¿Dónde está el bote? —el sujeto volteó con rapidez y sonrió de una extraña manera que parecía más una forzada mueca.

— ¡BIENVENIDOS~!

— _¡Mierda!_

Naruto cubrió la parte inferior del tipo con su brazo cuando el sujeto abrió los brazos, como si esperara un abrazo. Sasuke permaneció serio e intrigado por su apariencia; no le daba buena espina el sujeto, pero su sensatez se fue por un tubo cuando escuchó a Sai. — Es más grande que el tuyo, Naruto. —el rubio sonrojó y asustó al mismo tiempo cuando escuchó eso de atrás de su espalda.

— ¡C-cállate, imbécil! —Sasuke miró a su amigo levantando una ceja— ¡E-este paliducho me espió cuando estaba en los baños termales!

— No pregunté, Naruto. —el rubio apretó la mandíbula aún más molesto, Sasuke ignoró la buena broma y se concentró en el tipo— ¿Dónde está nuestro bote?

— ¡Mil disculpas! —el hombre recuperó una postura menos demostrativa, pero su parte inferior seguía colgando y moviéndose con el viento; el único incómodo parecía ser Naruto que seguía suavemente colorado y cubriendo la mitad del cuerpo del sujeto con la manga del abrigo— ¡Creímos que llegó sólo a la isla y lo llevamos a la aldea! —todas sus palabras parecían una fea grabación rayada que chirriaba en los oídos de Sasuke.

— ¿Aldea?

— ¡No tenemos visitas hace mucho tiempo! ¡Vengan, vengan! —caminó hacia un arbusto cercano y se colocó unos pantalones rasgados sucios. « _¡Gracias a los dioses!_ » Pensó Naruto aliviado.

.

.

.

 **/16h48/**

Por la orilla caminaron unos diez minutos, y de pronto el hombre se perdió frente a sus ojos dentro de la espesa maleza del bosque. — No es buena idea, chicos.

— Chouji tiene razón. Ese pervertido no me da buena espina. —agregó Karui mientras le quitaba de la boca a Chouji un paquete de galletas que había sacado de la mochila.

— No hay otra forma. —Sasuke respondió— A menos que pienses nadar cinco kilómetros en aguas frías.

— ¡Y si hay más de esos locos pevertidos! —Naruto golpeó sus puños con el cejo arrugado— ¡No dejaré que los veas, Hinata!

— _Ustedes no lo han hecho aún, ¿verdad?_ —murmuró Ino a Hinata, Sakura volteó para ver su expresión, pero sonrieron con secretismo al ver un rostro rojo en Hinata. Todos dieron un brinco cuando el hombre desapareció entre el follaje de un segundo a otro.

— _"Permanecer juntos en todo momen..."_

— ¡Para con ese libro, Sai!

.

.

.

 **/17h02/**

Quince minutos dentro de la maleza los llevó a un lugar de colores opacos y unas construcciones caídas. El lugar completo estaba olvidado y emanaba un olor desagradable. — ¡Kya! ¡Sangre! —gritó asqueada Ino pisa un líquido rojizo.

— Seguro fue uno de nuestros cazadores. —todas las chicas saltaron y abrazaron a la persona más cercana cuando el sujeto de la playa apareció desde atrás.

— ¿Cazadores? _—_ dijo Sasuke apartó a Naruto colocando la mano en su rostro, Ino, Sakura y Hinata permanecieron juntas, Karui acarició a Chouji para que se calmara y Sai regresó la mirada al libro intrigado por saber a qué animal le pertenecía tanta sangre si no se habían topado con, siquiera, un conejo en todo el día.

— Cazamos para comer. —la manera en que se expresó creó una onda fría en la columna de todos pero ninguno lo expresó— La posada está allá. ¡Aquí pueden hacer lo que deseen!

Naruto volvió a abrazar a Sasuke cuando vio aparecer de la nada a otro hombre de una contextura similar, vestido, con una máscara a un costado del rostro. Sin presentarse o saludar, agarró la cara del sujeto y la lamió con placer. Sasuke volvió a empujar a Naruto del rostro mientras se apartaban de los sujetos con horror.

— Este pueblo debe ser muy liberal. —comunicó Sai cuando Ino lo tiró del brazo para que avanzara con el resto.

— Busquemos el bote y larguémonos antes de que anochezca. —manifestó el moreno. Por reflejo Hinata miró su reloj, pero este ya no se movía. Chouji y Sakura, que también llevaban uno quedaron fríos y entre los tres lo dieron a conocer.

— No hay señal en el celular. —dijo Ino para dar la hora; todos la imitaron y descubrieron con espanto que no tenía ni conexión a internet.

— ¡Una cabina! —Karui tomó a su esposo del brazo mientras los demás intentaban por todos los medio de agarrar señal— ¡Andando, cielo!

— _Esto... esto es malo._

— ¡Tranquila, Hinata! —Naruto la contempló asustada y se aproximó para abrazarla— ¡Yo te protegeré de cualquier indecente-datteba...! —un grito alertó a todos.

— ¡E-esa fue Karui-san! —un par de pasos más allá, encontraron la cabina vacía y no tardaron en correr hacia, lo que parecía ser, la parte central de la vetusta y tenebrosa aldea a unas casa de distancia.

— Es como las películas donde todos se pierden y...

— No digas esas cosas, Sakura. —aún declarando aquello, Ino sujetó la mano de Sai con fuerza. El grito llegó como una horrible reprimenda desde una cabaña, la más grande del lugar, en cuya entrada se hallaban Karui regañando a Chouji frente a un grupo de individuos adornados y decoraciones tan llamativos como la choza. Había una mesa con varios jarros y algunas frutas extrañas.

— ¡Karui-san! —Sakura fue la primera en el lugar; seguida muy de cerca por su novio.

— Este tonto olió esto y me obligó a venir. —refunfuñó con la mano en las caderas. Todos suspiraron aliviados.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —expresaron unos sujetos con máscaras de animales cubriendo sus rostro. Saludaban efusivos, animados y sus apariencias diferían tanto en tamaño como en contextura. Sai sintió las manos de Ino en los hombros, Hinata se acercó a Naruto y este la rodeó por los hombros mientras Sasuke se colocaba a unos pocos centímetros de Sakura cuando se vieron rodeados de, al menos, unas treinta personas disfrazadas o pintadas. La situación se sentía tensa, tanto, que incluso Chouji tomó a Karui de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo estando tan alerta como los otros.

— ¡No deberías beber cosas que no conoces! —reclamó la doctora del grupo sin notar a la muchedumbre.

— Tengo sed y hambre. —repuso culpable al mirar a Sakura— Disculpa, Sakura-san.

— ¡¿Y mis disculpas?!

Una sutil y suave fragancia, casi inodora, llegó a sus olfatos, pero ninguno le dio importancia, ya que evitaba en gran medida el nauseabundo ambiente del sitio.

— Este tónico, te permite sacar tu _yo_ más profundo. —comentó casual un tipo delgado de máscara azul. Sakura levantó las cejas. — Ayuda a florecer tu nuevo ser. —agregó otro de estatura alta y gordo cuerpo con voz acuosa.

— De acuerdo~ —Ino tiró de la manga de Sakura, esta de Chouji, Karui de Naruto, quien no soltó ni un segundo a Hinata, y Sasuke junto a Sai, se aproximaron al círculo de reunión. La rubia empezó a susurrar— _Si no me equivoco, es la descripción de estupefacientes. ¿Verdad, Sakura?_

 _— Sí._

 _— ¡Qué mierda tomaste, Chouji!_

 _— Tranquila. Sólo necesita té de pimienta y dormir hasta que se le pase el efecto._

— ¿Dónde está el hostal? —preguntó Sai levantando la cabeza de círculo en dirección al con pintura y máscara celeste.

El sujeto señaló la única edificación de dos pisos que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia; la segunda más alta era aquella extraña cabaña. Sujetando a sus respectivas parejas y apegándose entre ellos abrieron camino entre la multitud que los observaba en silencio.

.

.

.

 **/17h26/**

Llegaron al lugar con asombrosa rapidez y mirando hacia atrás cada cinco segundos. Al entrar notaron incienso casero en cada pared, el piso limpio y las paredes mohosas parecían haber sido recientemente limpiadas a la rapidez. Un letrero en recepción, vacía, les indicaba que tomaran la llave de la alcoba que gustasen; aunque no tenía más de 10 habitaciones en el segundo piso.

— ¿O sea, gratis? —Naruto siempre se alegraba por ello; esta ocasión no. Al revisar cada una de las alcobas encontraron apenas era una cama de plaza y media, una cajonera vieja, una mesa sencilla y una ventana central— ¿Acaso es un hotel para solteros?

— Será mejor dormir en habitaciones continuas. —expresó Sasuke ya que era imposible que más de dos personas pasaran la noche en el mismo cuarto.

— ¿Salir por el bote no sería mejor opción, Sasuke-kun?

— Ya anocheció y Chouji pronto se verá afectado por el brebaje.

— Me siento bien.

— Es mejor evitar, Chouji. —Ino palmeó su espalda para consolarlo, aunque su mirada de reproche decía a todas luces _"Por tu culpa debes dormir en este asqueroso lugar."_ Cada pareja entró a una alcoba.

.

— No te parece extraño, Naruto-kun. —Hinata tomó asiento al borde de la cama mientras Naruto dejaba las mochilas de ambos en una esquina. Él la miró mientras tomaba lugar a su lado indicando con sus bellos ojos azules el porqué de su comentario.— Mira —ella señaló la pared y allí, sobre la puerta, se encontraban dos ramas de incienso; claramente prendidos hace poco menos de una hora— ¿Para qué poner eso si no desprende aroma?

— Quizá es para ahuyentar insectos. —comentó casual. Ella bostezó, él igual. Llevaban desde las diez de la mañana caminado en esa isla y el cansancio no se hizo esperar. Se levantó para sacar una colcha de su mochila— Duerme, no tengo sueño aún.

— ¿Seguro? —él le sonrió, ella asintió lentamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos, pues la noche no era fría y tomó lugar en el colchón. Él desvió la mirada con rapidez cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pechos al sobresalir diminutamente por el escote de la blusa. Sonrojó por el pensamiento fugaz, aspiró profundo para relajarse y permaneció recostado en la pared.

.

— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? Ni siquiera desprende aroma. —Sakura miró por la ventana como caían las ramas encendidas de esa maleza después de que Sasuke la quitara de la puerta y las tirara.

— Olvídate de eso y descansa. Saldremos temprano en busca del bote. —Él tomó lugar en la cama y estiró el brazo como señal para ella; pues siempre lo utilizaba como almohada. Ella sonrió y sonrojó suavemente, caminó hasta la cama y sin quitarse siquiera el abrigo, se abrazaron sobre las sábanas.

.

— Perdóname, cariño. —agregó Chouji costándose en la cama algo mareado y con ojos de cachorro. Karui tomó asiento a su lado y acaricio su cabello después de asegurarse de que bebiera el contenido completo de un refresco. — ¿Me das las galletas que...?

— No, estás castigado. —refunfuñó con cariño— Y siéntete afortunado de que al menos estoy acariciándote para que duermas. —Chouji sonrió complacido por sus palabras, algo tosca, pero afectivas y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella, a punto de cerrar los ojos, se levantó y tiró las ramas sobre la puerta por la ventana. Su esposo la miró extrañado. — ¿Qué? Podría causar un incendio. —tomó lugar como antes y ambos se quedaron dormidos por el ajetreado día.

.

— Sigo sin descubrir qué tipo de planta es. —expresó al oler la planta por tercera ocasión.

— No aparecer en este catálogo tampoco. —Ino volteó aburrida en dirección a su prometido.

— ¿No me digas que en lugar de ropa y comida sólo empacaste información, Sai? ¡Por que eso es...! —él cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

— Tu comportamiento es por miedo. —dijo tranquilo mirándola a los ojos. Ella abrió los párpados, se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro suavemente ruborizada. Él sonrió y se aproximó a ella con la linterna. — Para que dejes de pensar en ello debes ocupar tu mente en otra cosa.

— ¡No voy a leer ninguno de tus libros, Sai, antes prefiero caminar por la calle sin maquillaje!

— Yo sugería que tuviéramos sexo. —ella giró el rostro más roja y sorprendida; aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada pues él era así de directo— Liberaríamos endorfinas y eso nos mantendría en calma. —Se quitó el abrigo y desabotonó la camisa, ella cerró los ojos y se acercó a él para vestirlo de nuevo.

— ¡C-Como se te ocurre! —expresó nerviosa abotonando la ropa— ¡P-podrían escucharnos y-y...! —Sai sonrió mientras la veía rosada y nerviosa; ya no con miedo ni en sus ojos ni en su voz.

.

.

.

 **/01h17/**

Una extraña sensación la despertó en la madrugada.

— ¡¿Na... Naruto-kun?! —acostado junto a ella, abrazándola por la espalda— ¡¿Q-qué haces?! —las manos del rubio se deslizaban por la colcha y entraban en su camiseta— N-no... _Aahh~_ —no pudo contener el gemido ante el tacto que le proporcionaban aquellas grandes y masculinas manos en sus pechos; masajeándolos con algo de rudeza. Sentía su respiración en la nuca y aunque la sensación era placentera, se alarmó cuando una de las manos comenzó un peligroso descenso a su pantalón. Cuando sus dedos acariciaron su vientre contuvo otro gemido con sus manos; sentía su rostro arder. — E-espera... Di-dijimos que... _¡Aahh~!_

— _Te deseo, Hinata._ —escuchó con un tono de voz profundo y bajo cerca de su oreja, como si estuviera seduciéndola. Aflojó el cinturón de la chica e introdujo su mano en la ropa interior. Lamió su cuello creando una electrizante sensación estremecer su cuerpo, pero la dureza de su hombría acalorada rosando sus pantalones por la parte de atrás la trajeron a la realidad.

— Y-yo... es que... _¡Mmmnnh~!_ —el tacto en su intimidad dejó que un sonoro sollozo de placer que aplacó con rapidez mordiendo su labio. La vergüenza la invadía al pensar que sus amigos la hubiera escuchado. Jamás creyó que fuera tan sensible y que los dedos de Naruto le causaran tal deseo— Na... Naruto-kun, los de-demás... _¿eh?_ —Naruto realizó un movimiento rápido y brusco al apartarse de ella, pero en lugar de alegrarle sólo se preocupó, pues Naruto lo hizo para tomarla por el hombro y acostarla sobre la cama para situarse sobre ella. La luz que ingresaba por la ventana debido a la luna le demostraba un torso fornido y brillante debido al sudor; ella abrió los ojos antes de cerrarlos con fuerza cuando descubrió que estaba completamente desnudo. Pero no pudo permanecer abochornada mucho tiempo, pues el brusco desprendimiento de su blusa la espantó. — N-no estoy lista, Naruto-kun. —Expresó levemente alterada, pero antes de tomar asiento, Naruto la sujetó por las muñecas con una sola mano y las colocó sobre su cabeza. En un par de tirones se deshizo del brasier, de su pantalón y de las pantis. — ¡M-me lastimas!

— _Te deseo, Hinata._ —Cuando acercó su rostro a ella para robarle un beso, divisó aquellos ojos azules carentes del hermoso brillo lunar— _Serás mía ahora... y para siempre. —_ Hinata quedó espantada al verlo así. No era su Naruto. ¡No era su Naruto! Después de succionar su boca con pasión bajó hacia sus blancos y suaves pechos. Hinata, ya completamente asustada, no pudo contener otro suave gemido cuando lamió una de las rosadas cúspides con alocado deseo.

— ¡Basta, Naruto-kun! —Intentó zafarse, pero él apretó el agarre. Llevó la mano libre hasta su parte íntima mientras jugueteaba con su parte más sensible. Hinata intentaba liberar, pero el peso de él era demasiado para su delgado cuerpo. Antes de poder gritar por ayuda, ya aterrada por su comportamiento, Naruto introdujo su lengua en la boca para reclamar besos apasionados que eran disfrutados de manera unilateral. Ella abrió los ojos con espanto cuando sintió la fogosidad y la firmeza de su miembro intentando abrirse camino entre sus piernas. Las lágrimas comenzaron, los gritos se ahogaban en la garganta del rubio y la mano libre tomó una de sus piernas para separarlas y poder acomodarse sobre ella como le plazca.

— _Serás sólo mía... Hinata._

— ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

.

.

.

 **/00h46/**

El impacto de una rama en la mejilla, la despertó. Se encontraba rodeada por el bosque y su esposo la llevaba en el hombro.— ¡Chouji! —no le respondió— _¡Oh, genial!_ —rodó los ojos— La estúpida bebida te volvió sonámbulo. —reclamó molesta, pero el pensamiento desapareció cuando percibió tanto sus muñecas como tobillos atados con fuerza; tal era que la lastimaba.

— _Hueles sabroso..._

— ¿Qué dijiste? —golpeó su espalda con fuerza; sin respuesta— Suéltame, Chouji. ¡Me duelen estas ataduras!

— _Exquisita..._

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque y la arrojó en el suelo como un saco. Golpeo en seco y sus piernas empezaron a hormiguear.

— ¡Si serás idiota! —una mueca de dolor asomó en su hermoso rostro— ¡Chouji, despierta! —él dio media vuelta— Pueden haber animales salvajes, regresemos amor. —si con reclamo no llegaba a él, entonces apelaría la compasión, pero Chouji caminó hacia una mesa rota y tomó un madero, tan apolillado que se destrozó en su mano. El brillo del metal lo atrajo hacia unos arbustos— Ayúdame. —arrugó la frente— La caída me lastimó y me tiemblan las piernas.

— _Te ves tan apetitosa..._ —murmuró en tono bajo, lamiendo sus labios.

— No lo haremos en este... —Sus palabras se cortaron el la garganta cuando contempló observar los ojos vacíos de su esposo con la luz de la luna; un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza— ¿Chouji? ¿Amor? —Abrió los ojos esclava del espanto al ver en la mano de su dulce de leche un hacha oxidada del tamaño de su cabeza. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor en su cadera se lo entorpecía. El sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente mientras se alejaba con la mayor rapidez que podía; arrastrándose.

— ¡¿Cho-Chouji?! —temblaba sin parar y no por la fría ventisca que recorría las ramas del bosque creando susurros de horror— ¡E-es suficiente! —su espalda topó con un gran abeto— _¡Cho-chouji! ¡Ya-ya no me está gustando esta broma!_ —murmuró en gritos contenidos. Las lágrimas de completo miedo rodaban por su rostro y caían sobre su camiseta roja sin saber qué hacer al ver cómo levantaba el hacha mohosa y oxidada sobre su cabeza sin dejar de murmurar algo que, en el horror de la situación, no lograba comprender.

— ¡AUXILIO! ¡CHICOS! —Gritó por ayuda con todo su aliento, pero lo único que llegó como respuesta, fue el sabor metálico del líquido carmesí en su boca, acompañado de un agudo dolor en su brazo derecho. La respiración se detuvo al mirar su brazo sostenido por cartílagos derramando cálida sangre sobre de blusa. Entró en shock. Un segundo golpe en el estómago le impidió cerrar los párpados, pero lo peor no fue ver su cuerpo mutilado. No. Aquello que le quitó la respiración fue ver a su esposo, a la persona que amaba con el alma, llevar un pedazo de su carne, ¡SU CARNE!, a la boca para masticarlo con deleite.

— _Delicioso... —en el mismo instante en que logró comprender sus murmullos, Karui gritó presa del terror._

.

.

.

 **/00h59/**

El picor y el ardor lo despertaron. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía mover más que su cabeza para observar cómo era rodeado de hiedra venenosa y su blanca piel se llenaba de ronchas. — ¡Belleza~! —exclamaba al girar y danzar alrededor suyo— ¡BELLEZA~!

— I-Ino, despierta... —musitó mareado. Sintió la calidez de la sangre recorrer su frente y divisó entre nubarrones a su prometida saltar como una chiquilla en una dulcería— ¡Ino! —Estaba atado sobre una mesa sucia, llena de pedazos de carne podrida y sangre coagulada que podía apreciar por el olfato. Tenía el cuerpo estirado en aquella larga mesa y cada extremidad amarrada a las patas, inmovilizándolo en su totalidad, pero eso y la comezón no eran lo pero. No. Lo peor era saber que estaba completamente desnudo. Ya algo más despierto notó que ella llevaba puesta su ropa y el brillo en sus ojos se había desvanecido, como si una cortina de humo cubriera sus hermosos irises azul-verdoso.

Entonces un grito despavorido, de una voz femenina, provino del bosque.

— ¡Ino, e-esa fue Karui-san!

— ¡Belleza~! —Sin parar de tararear, colocaba más y más hiedra sobre el cuerpo dejando sólo la cabeza descubierta. El ardor era insoportable y no podía comprender cómo había llegado a atarlo con tal fuerza, pero debía moverse para liberarse. Un golpe en la frente con una roca del tamaño de un puño estremeció su mundo por completo. — _Las plantas no se mueven._ —agregó con una voz siniestra y la mirada llena de aire homicida. Cuando el mareo poco a poco le daba paso a la coordinación, vio a su ángel sosteniendo una gigantesca roca en la mano y plantas en la otra.

— _Ino... ya no... despier-_

— _¡Las plantas tampoco hablan!_

Un segundo golpe en la frente lo dejó todavía más perdido y la sangre empezó a fluir con más rapidez. Involuntariamente hizo caer otras ramas de esa hierba cuando giró la cabeza para enfocarla— **_¡Las plantas no se mueven!_** —gritó histérica y dio dos terribles golpes más. Sai sentía que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía con rapidez, cerró los ojos conservando las pocas fuerza trató de permanecer inmóvil; rogando que no le diera otro golpe en la cabeza o perdería la consciencia. El ardor, la comezón y el mareo eran como figuras lejanas que apenas podía vislumbrar.

En el oscuro silencio que Ino mantenía —quizá a espera de que su planta dejara de vivir— Sai logró receptar tenues gritos a la distancia. Alaridos que expresaban a todo pulmón y con gran felicidad y emoción crueles palabras: — _¡Mueran! ¡Mueran!_

.

.

.

 **/01h09/**

— ¡DESPIÉRTALOS!

El frío recorrió sus cuerpos como llamas por el agua derramada en sus cuerpos; emanaba un aroma asqueroso. Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo con lentitud, la cabeza les mataba del dolor, pero nada comparable con la insensibilidad de sus brazos— ¡Que empiece!

— ¡Rápido! ¡Explica rápido y que ya se maten! —gritó un tipo que poco a poco lograron definir. Estrepitosos alaridos provenían de los alrededores. Sasuke entonces comprendió que se encontraban en la cabaña central y el aroma nauseabundo se perdía débilmente por aquel incienso. Apretó los párpados mientras su cuerpo era volteado por una polea. Observó una especie de tarimas donde hombres y mujeres con el rostro pintado, muchos de ellos desnudos otros apenas cubiertos por ramas, se masturbaban ante el espectáculo... Del cual ellos era la atracción principal.

— ¡Sakura!

— ¡S-Sasuk-kun!

Expresaron el nombre de su amor, uno frente al otro, atados como carne en exhibición; totalmente desnudos. Cubrirse era imposible y moverse...

— Verán, enamorados. —un tipo sin dientes delanteros, con rostro pintado en color rojo y unas hojas largas cubriendo sus partes, se acercó a los chicos que pendían de una soga sobre un pozo cuyo fondo oscuro emanaba el putrefacto aroma de la sangre y la carne en descomposición. Sus pies colgaban en el vacío y una polea estaba en la parte superior. Dos cuchillos pendían delante de cada soga, lacerada para que quedaran unas pocas hebras, que al menor movimiento rasgaban su vida— El juego es sencillo.

— ¡Bastardo! —Sakura mantenía sus párpados cerrados y movía sus piernas para cubrir se las miradas asquerosas y libidinosas evitado prestar atención a los sonidos de gemidos y gritos de placer en las tribunas.

— Siempre dicen: _"Daré mi vida por ti"_ —el tipejo realizó muecas de asco— Esta vez es real. — Sasuke no dejaba de mirar al imbécil con ira— Quien ame más al otro, se moverá lo suficiente para que la soga se corte. —señaló la polea en la parte superior del tejado— cuando uno de los cuerpo caiga, ¡y se incruste en las estacas!, el otro será elevado y liberado.

— ¡MALNACIDO! —el tipo se puso de pie y lo dejó gritando mientras el público vitoreaba con emoción.

— _S-S-Sasuke-kun..._ —cuando sus onix la observaron palpó el miedo, el temor de lo que estaba viviendo.

— Tranquila. —intentó calmarla— Saldremos de aquí. ¿Me escuchas? —ella asintió temblorosa por el frío y vergüenza, los párpados cerrados con mucha fuerza— ¡No te muevas!

— E-eso... eso intento... —ella tenía la respiración agitada— No... no siento la-las manos.

— Respira profundo. —agregó lo más clamado que podía para no aterrarla más de lo que ya estaba, ella asintió con rapidez un par de veces y trato de hacer lo que le indicó— Te sacaré, lo juro.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer por debajo de esas largas pestañas mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de los infelices.

— _**¡MUERAN! ¡MUERAN!**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:** Hola, chicas. :3 Espero sus reviews con mucho temor de regaños y llantos. D: ¡P-pero no me culpen! :'( Les juro que yo quería hacer algo de terror, pero si leen la leyenda sabran que no había una forma más tenebrosa de hacerla. De hecho, no me gusta hacer este tipo de historias donde mato a personajes que amo o lastimo a los mismos... :'( __Por si mi idea no quedó clara... ALDEA INUNAKI es un poblado prohibido donde las personas se dejan llevar por sus más bajos instintos. O eso es lo que yo comprendí_ _ _al leerla_ (busquen en internet la leyenda original xD Sí, son unos cuatro párrafos, no más ._.)._

 _Creo que más de una me reclamará que cada pareja no tiene una conclusión, y pues... ¡Tienen razón! Pero ¡hey! Sólo tenía máximo 3000 PALABRAS. ¡Hice un milagro! D: Porque pensaba omitir dos de ellas... :/_

 _ **EDITADO:** ¡Hola! Hace poco tenía las horribles ganas de escribir algo dark, pero no sabía qué exactamente, así que revisé este trabajo que hice hace mucho y me dije: "¿Por qué no aumentar y corregir?" Y eso fue lo que hice. Pero, parece, mi lado sádico estaba fulminante esta semana, así que no sólo corregí las asquerosas faltas (y seguramente habrán más por allí) sino que me fui de largo y le di un final... *nos leemos en el siguiente cap* _

* * *

**_Besos y abrazos en papel... D:_**

 _PD: Es el primer fic donde hago mención del SasuSaku. No me cae mal la pareja, pero nunca verán algo explícito en torno a ellos.  
_ _PD2: ¡N-no digan que soy sádica! ¡P-POR QUE NO LO SOY! Dx_ _  
_

 _ **EDITADO** PD: Parece que... que sí soy sádica... D:_


	2. Pt-2

.

* * *

 ** _¡ADVERTENCIA!  
_** _(Lenguaje soez, violación, canibalismo, sadismo, asesinatos, suicidio)_

 _ **CONSECUENCIAS**  
(Altas posibilidades de post-trauma y corazones irremediablemente rotos)_

* * *

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·**

 _ **· · NO SIGAS A EXTRAÑOS... ¡NUNCA! · ·  
** (Hay lugares que es mejor no conocer) **  
**_

 **·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **.**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **/01h39/**

El cuerpo se movía por los tirones y cortadas disparejas que le daba a la piel y carne de sus huesos con las manos desnudas, o con el hacha. El segundo golpe en el cráneo dejó a Karui con la conciencia perdida... al igual que su vida. La sangre inundaba el aire y el suelo. Las piernas y manos estaban manchadas y su boca masticaba cada vez con más ansias cada bocado hasta terminar tragando pedazos enteros sin masticar. Un brazo y parte del estómago estaban extintos de la morena y su mirada había quedado plasmada de horror y sin brillo. No podía saciar el hambre y empezaba a tener sed... sed de más.

— _¡Corta la cuerda! ¡Córtala!_

Llegó a sus oídos y un nuevo grupo de alaridos, más potentes que antes, llamaron su atención. Su mirada perdida y las manos, pecho, rostro, piernas cubiertas de sangre eran un espectáculo deplorable y nauseabundo, pero él quería más. Metió la mano en el torso abierto a hachazos oxidados para sujetar otro pedazo de carne que arrancó de un tirón, tomó la pierna de Karui con la mano que sostenía el hacha y se puso de pie rumbo a los gritos de algarabía y diversión. Porque allí sería capaz de encontrar más alimento... ¡Le urgía comer más! ¡Mucho más! ¡MÁS!

.

.

.

 **/02h02/**

Le dolía la cabeza. Despertó sobre el suelo y la corriente fría del aire le demostró que estaba desnudo, sudado y con su virilidad expuesta, cubierta de una sustancia viscosa blanquecina y sangre. Tomó asiento para calmar el movimiento de sus manos por el pánico y divisó la cama vacía. Miró por toda la habitación pero no encontró rastro de Hinata y contemplar su propio contenido hormonal derramado sobre las sábanas le dejó las pupilas reducidas entre sus párpados.

 _«No... No... ¡No, no, no...!»_

Tiró de su cabello, se puso de pie y tomó los pantalones sobre el suelo. Su piel tenía el aroma de su perfume y el terror de haber estado con Hinata y no recordarlo le causaba un remolino en el estómago; no por no recordarlo en sí, sino por pensar que la sangre indicaba algo forzado y... y quizá él... Quizá ella...

— ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!

Salió de la habitación y divisó las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas abiertas. Del cuarto de Sai se observaba un rastro de sangre que empezaba en la cama y recorría el pasillo hasta bajar las escaleras. Sin pensar en nada más que no fuera encontrar a Hinata salió del lugar gritando su nombre.

— ¡Hinata! ¡HINATAAA! ¡Chicos, dónde... _agh_!

Recibió un golpe por la espalda mientras dejaba el hostal. Cayó al suelo y con otro golpe en la cabeza fue atado de manos y pies tras la espalda.

— ¡Malnacidos, suéltenme! ¡SUÉLTENME, MALDITA SEA! ¡Qué le hicieron a Hinata, hijos de puta!

— Mordaza y a la cabaña.

— ¡N-no! ¡Suelten...mmmmmhh! _¡MMMMMMMMHHH!_ —entre cinco hombre corpulentos lo subieron a una sábana, el enmascarado se acercó a la mirada fúrica del rubio quien no dejaba de maldecir con la mordaza en la boca.

— Nosotros no le hicimos nada, grandullón. —comentó con una sonrisa macabra oculta tras esa asquerosa máscara— Huyó por lo que _tú_ le hiciste. —Con las manos sucias, el sujeto se puso de pie frente a él y agarró su propio trío de joyas para sacudirlo con descaro, echando a reír junto a los otros con placer y deleite y con tenebrosos aullidos de haber obtenido un espécimen perfecto para la celebración. Naruto dejó de emitir sonido y la mirada se perdió en un oscuro abismo de tormento.

El tormento de haber abusado de ella.

.

.

.

 **/01h57/**

Los gritos de emoción de las personas en la cabaña llamaron la atención de la rubia, que dejó de gritar y adornar a su prometido con aquella hiedra venenosa para ir a observar el espectáculo. La piedra cayó al suelo sobre un pequeño grupo de malezas y con las manos rojas e hinchadas fue atraída por los cánticos de muerte y risas y locura al otro extremo de la aldea. Cuando el sonido de sus pasos desapareció en su totalidad Sai abrió los ojos para comprobar que ella ya no estaba cerca, pero el dolor y mareo por la pérdida de sangre lo tenía con la vista borrosa.

— _¿_ _S-sai-kun?_ —giró la cabeza lentamente y se encontró con Hinata. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba. Se abrazaba a sí misma con temor y fuerza.

— _Hi... nata-s... san..._ —articuló entre el frío, dolor y comezón.

Ella se acercó preocupada mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la manga del abrigo, pero incapaz de ocultar los ojos rojos del llanto. Al tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para enfocar su rostro, observó su cuello amoratado, así como la sangre en su pantalón.

— S-Sai-kun, qué... ¿qué pasó? —dijo asustada cuando vio la herida en su frente. Las muñecas y tobillos estaban desgarrados por las ataduras en su vano esfuerzo de escape. Hinata reconoció la planta en su cuerpo y se apresuró a quitarla con las manos cubiertas en el buzo; las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas.

— _N-no hagas ruido..._ —dijo con un tono bajo— _I... Ino está... mal._

— Na... Naruto-kun igual. —dijo de manera fría y dolida sin mirarlo a los ojos— Salí a... a buscarlos pero... n-no encontré a nadie en sus habitaciones.

— _Creo que... que fue el i-incienso..._ —respondió cuando ella liberó sus brazos y él empezó a desatarse las piernas con torpeza. Hinata apretó su abrigo por unos largos segundos antes de quitárselo para que Sai pudiera cubrirse. — Debemos... buscar a... a los demás. —Hinata intentó secar sus lágrimas, pero no pudo y aún así respondió con determinación asintiendo. — ¿D-Dónde está Na... Naruto-san?

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el otro, ella cubrió su rostro por completo con las manos y supo que lo que le había hecho era lo peor que le podía suceder a una mujer. Luego de cubrir su parte inferior inflamada y roja —como el resto de su cuerpo— con el buzo, se levantó de la mesa y, todavía mareado por los golpes, colocó una mano en su hombro pero ella lo rechazó con ira y miedo casi de inmediato. Restregó sus ojos con fuerza e intento disculparse, pero unas estrepitosas risas seguidas de aullidos a unas cabañas de distancia alarmó a ambos; Sai la tomó de la muñeca de manera automática por lo que ella no logró reaccionar para alejarlo de un empujón. Corrieron hacia el límite del bosque para ocultarse entre los arbustos esperando no encontrarse con algo peor.

.

.

.

 **/01h44/**

El brillo en su hermosa y sonriente mirada azul no existía, como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro con severidad mientras el constante manoseo de sus masculinas manos la hacían sentir sucia. Jamás creyó que la persona que aceleraba su corazón, en ese momento le provocara el deseo de morir. Hace unos minutos la garganta había dejado de emitir sonidos por auxilio cuando su virilidad había logrado invadir sus caderas y la tristeza se había apoderado de su fuerza, dejándola a merced de lo que él quisiera. Su pecho fornido la mantenía prisionera a la cama y el movimiento de su pelvis era penetrante y potente; la desgarraba con locura, pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo peor era escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de él como si el acto fuera consumado bajo amor mutuo.

— _Te deseo, Hinata. Sé mía... sólo mía... Mía para siempre._

Los movimientos se volvieron duros y rápidos provocando que su espalda se arquease en cada embestida. Un estruendo y pavoroso quejido escapó de su boca en el mismo instante en que sintió su interior arder por la descarga; sacó su miembro respirando con rapidez. La repentina calma de que todo había parado esfumó de un segundo a otro cuando él volvió a las forzadas caricias, a succionar su boca con ansiedad y a introducir sus dedos en ella. Una segunda liberación de adrenalina invadió su cuerpo y volvió a luchar por quitarlo de encima. — ¡Na-Naruto-kun, por... por favor! ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! —Él sujetó sus muñecas en un rápido movimiento y las colocó sobre su cabeza, ya con el miembro tieso volvió a tomar su pierna y la abrió. — _**¡KYAAHHH!** _ —su dulce voz manchada de pánico resonó en la pequeña alcoba por la salvaje penetración y para que dejara de pedir auxilio la agarró del cuello. ¡No podía respirar! El rostro de Naruto comenzó a nublarse ya no sólo por las lágrimas, el sonido de sus genitales golpeando su cuerpo se volvía lejano.

Con el rabillo del ojo divisó la mesa a su lado y en un veloz movimiento soltó las manos, tomó un trozo de madera que sobresalía por el respaldar de la cama vieja y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, magullado y sucio... sobre todo sucio. Lo empujó, se vistió a la rápida con el capri, una blusa nueva —pues la otra había sido desgarrada— y colocó el abrigo sobre sus hombros por el frío de la noche austera. Temblaba. El sentimiento de afecto por el muchacho la llevó a revisar el cuerpo en el suelo para corroborar que no lo había matado, pero lo que le había hecho la hizo salir de la habitación; no quería estar cerca de él más tiempo. ¡Ya no quería verlo!

— Sa-Sakura-san... ¡Sakura-san! —sujetó la perilla para sacudir la puerta, pero esta se abrió. Sin vergüenza a toparse con algo indebido —llevada por el impulso de buscar ayuda— ingresó a la alcoba, pero sólo halló las maletas de Sasuke y Sakura en el piso. Salió de la alcoba y corrió a la siguiente, guiada más por el temor que por la compasión— ¡I...! —Antes de poder decir sus nombres, vio la puerta semi-abierta, sangre sobre la cama a la altura de la cabeza y el rastro bajando por las escaleras hasta salir del hostal. Corrió hasta la alcoba de Chouji, pero esta se encontraba vacía por igual sin muestras de maltrato.

Sobó sus manos, pasó por delante de su habitación y pensó en ir por el palo con el que golpeó a Naruto, pero el miedo de que despertase igual que antes la hizo emprender el camino por su cuenta con sigilo, guiada por el rastro carmín que salía de la habitación de Ino y Sai. Acomodó su abrigo para cubrir cada parte de su piel, las lágrimas no cesaban y su pantalón estaba húmedo por la sangre.

.

.

.

 **/03h11/**

Corrían por entre el espeso bosque. La noche había creado una bruma a su alrededor y no eran capaces de observar nada a más de un metro, pero eso no les impedía seguir corriendo porque sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones y parecían conocer el suelo mucho mejor que un animal de la zona.— ¡Sai-kun!

— ¡E-escóndete, Hinata-san! ¡No pares!

Ella regresó por sobre sus pasos y sujetó el brazo de Sai con rapidez para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. El cansancio mezclado con el mareo por la pérdida de sangre no le permitía moverse con rapidez y su cuerpo se tambaleaba al aumentar la respiración por la huida.

— ¡Allí está! ¡Atrápenlos! —Sai la empujó con suavidad y antes de poder sujetarlo de nuevo le ordenó que siguiera.

— E-encuentra una forma de escapar o... o un buen escondite hasta la mañana... Hinata-san. —ella quiso regresar, pero ver tres siluetas de hombres corpulentos correr en su dirección la aterró y con lágrimas, con culpa, siguió corriendo mientras Sai les hacía frente con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Hinata dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando el bramido de Sai a la distancia se apagó al mismo instante en que un golpe seco retumbó contra los troncos y se metió en su mente como lava y ácido.

— ¡BÚSQUENLA, ESA PUTA SERÁ MÍA! —gritó ardido el tipo con la máscara mientras golpeaba el cráneo de Sai con una roca del doble de su puño mientras los otros salían en persecución de la pobre muchacha.

.

.

.

 **/04h22/**

Llevaban un largo trayecto recorrido por el bosque. Las fuerzas de Sasuke regresaban, pero nunca más su felicidad. Dejó de pensar en el cadáver de su novia cuando el peso de Naruto cedió por completo en su hombro. Fue entonces que se detuvo a contemplar el estado de su compañero, su mejor amigo, su hermano. — _Si... Sigue..._ —expresó casi sin aliento, con la piel aún más blanca que la él y el cuerpo cubierto del aroma a hierro y muerte.

— Levántate, tarado. —dijo con firmeza y cariño— Debemos buscar a tu chica. Seguro está oculta por allí con Sai. —intentó levantarle, pero él no se lo permitió.

— _Bu... Búscala por mí... Rápido..._ —lo empujó con la mayor fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, pero para Sasuke fue como el toque de una hoja. Los ojos de Naruto estaban perdidos y perdían color con rapidez. — _E-esos... Esos imbéciles la... la..._

— ¡Ya deja de hablar y levanta el culo de allí!

Tiró de él con fuerza tratando de treparlo al hombro. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando miró detrás de Sasuke. Usó cada una de las malditas fuerzas para empujarlo... Sasuke golpeó el suelo y lo único que divisó fue el cuerpo de Naruto caer con el cráneo destrozado por una roca. Por el tenue brillo de la luna divisó al infeliz. Observó al desgraciado que no sólo había extinguido de su amigo frente a{el, sino que había sido el mismo hijo de puta que los llevó a esa dimensión de muerte.

— ¡Bienvenido~! —expresó sonriendo de manera estúpida— ¡Eso te pasa por no mirarme mientras te ofrecía mi ayuda!

Aquellas cínicas palabras... Aquellas estúpidas palabras lo cabrearon a tal punto que, sin pensarlo un segundo, impulsado por el dolor de perder a su novia, la ira de perder a Naruto, la culpa por haber tomado el rumbo equivocado mientras conducía el bote, lo levantó del suelo con el hacha en la mano... El golpe que le dio en el cuello no lo partió, pero quedó asquerosamente pendido por cartílagos mientras la sangre se derramaba sobre el suelo, sobre el pasto, sobre su piel. Se agachó junto a su amigo, pero la falta de brillo en su mirada jamás volvería a aparecer. Primero a Sakura, el amor de su vida, ahora Naruto, quien era como su hermano... Cerró sus ojos y lo acomodó en el suelo en busca del resto.

Porque alguien más debería estar vivo. No podía ser el único. No podía...

.

.

.

 **/01h28/**

Llevaban casi veinte minutos colgando desde que habían despertado, pero sus extremidades ya no las sentían. Los gritos de jubilo y rabia y gozo eran aplacados por los gemidos de aquellos enteramente desnudos que se revolcaban como animales alrededor del espectáculo. Sakura no paraba de temblar y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero la vergüenza la hacía moverse para ocultar sus partes.

— Quédate quieta.

— L-lo sé, Sasuke-kun... —murmuró apenada— Ya no... no siento los brazos...

— Cálmate. —miró hacia arriba y notó la cuerda de ella lacerada por el cuchillo el doble de lo que se encontraba la de él. Alrededor solo hallaba cuerpos desnudos comiendo, otros gritando, masturbándose al verlos y algunos fornicando como bestias hambrientas en posiciones extravagantes... Entre tres, entre cuatro... Entre hombres... Entre mujeres...

— ¡Cuánto más esperaré su muerte! —gritó uno de los que llevaba máscara— ¡Tírale sobras!

Un trío de encapuchados con el cuerpo pintado de rojo y la mirada perdida se acercaron con baldes mohosos y lanzaron al cuerpo de Sakura despojos de sangre y carne putrefacta que le provocó náuseas, miedo y un pequeño grito que no pudo contener.

— ¡No te muevas! Cálmate. Respira. —expresó él con dificultad pero ella había entrado en pánico abriendo los ojos como platos y empequeñeciendo las pupilas en la distancia; perdida, horrorizada.

— ¡Háganlo! —expresó la voz de otro enmascarado y los mismo que tiraron la putrefacción sujetaron sus miembros y situándose lado a lado de Sakura comenzaron a cubrirla de su orina a la altura de la espalda, de los pechos, de su espalda... Cerró los ojos asqueada, y por más que intentó contener el vómito no lo consiguió. Sin abrir los ojos alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre de su amor con tal pánico que Sasuke perdió los estribos.— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Hijos de puta! ¡SUÉLTENLA! ¡MALDITOS INFELICES!

Empezó a mecerse con rabia para cortar la cuerda y que Sakura pudiera subir. El movimiento la alertó y al toparse con el rostro de su novio abrumado por la ira... Sus ojos desprendía un brillo carmín que no había visto nunca y su soga peligrando a ser cortada dentro de unos minutos. — ¡No, Sasuke-kun! ¡P-Para, por favor! —los gritos de diversión regresaron a la cabaña.

— ¡CORTA LA CUERDA! ¡CÓRTALA! —se escuchaba por doquier con alegría y ansias y risas macabras mientras más degenerados se acercaban a la desdichada doctora para rociar su orina en ella y así enfurecer más al novio suicida.

— ¡Cuando estés arriba, y te liberes, busca un arma y corre hacia la playa!

— ¡No, para, Sasuke-kun, por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No me dejes!

No podía dejar que muriera. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Era el amor de su vida y sin él ella no tenía nada para continuar. ¿Y si sólo era otra maldita prueba y se quedaba sola con todos esos malnacidos? ¡¿Y si luego de que Sasuke terminara insertado en el fondo del pozo ella no era liberada sino siendo presa de esos carnívoros?! Si era presa de violaciones en lugar de poder escapar... Hubo un par de fuertes tirones que provocó al estar aferrada a la cuerda con los dedos ardidos y blancos por el fuerte nudo. ¡No podría vivir sin Sasuke! ¡No dejaría a Sasuke morir y no permitiría que otro que no fuera el amor de su vida la tocase! Su destreza y fuerza por el karate le daba un punto a favor para ese tipo de movimientos. Su mirada de pánico cambió de un segundo a otro y el cariño y el amor profundo que profesaba por él desde secundaria fue lo único que captó la mirada del Uchiha. — No te perderé, Sasuke-kun... _Te amo._

La cuerda se partió con una facilidad impresionante.

— _**¡SAKURA!**_

La cuerda subió de una forma imprevista y en lugar de liberarse, su cuerpo quedó boca a bajo atado de los tobillos. La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza y la imagen de Sakura insertada en las estacas que cubrían el fondo del pozo le provocó nauseas; oprimió su pecho y le quitó la voz. El dolor era reemplazado por una furia ciega y ya sin un cuchillo en su soga empezó a mover las manos para liberarse. Llevó los ojos a la entrada al oír un grito a su izquierda. La rabia no había desaparecido, pero le asqueó ver a Chouji cubierto en sangre con un hacha oxidada en la mano, la mirada perdida, masticando el abdomen de un hombre con el cráneo partido en dos; a unos metros el torso desgarrado de Karui con el estómago abierto exponiendo sus tripas le causó repulsión. Tuvo que contener unas profundas nauseas con todas sus fuerzas para no ensuciar el cadáver de su novia insertado en el fondo de ese pútrido pozo, porque se liberaría y se la llevaría de allí. ¡No sería capaz de dejarla en ese...!

— ¡OTRO SACRIFICIO! —gritó un grupo de personas que cargaban el cuerpo de Ino perdido en la risa. Tenía la vestimenta de Sai, las manos tan hinchadas que poco y más le explotaban en sangre, la mirada opaca por una extraña bruma. Disfrutaba la atención y no paraba de reír con sensualidad y sadismo.

— ¡INO! —llamó por ella, pero no le prestó atención. El grupo de personas la comenzó a adornar con paja por todas partes; su rostro clavado en satisfacción. Había recuperado la sensibilidad en las manos, pero le hormigueaban los brazos y le pesaba la cabeza por la sangre agolpada. — ¡INO, DESPIERTA! —gritaba mientras la multitud se deleitaba de su presencia, pero detuvo su liberación por un segundo al ver que uno de los enmascarados se aproximaba a ella con una antorcha.

Incapaz de detenerlos, los gritos de dolor de la chica envolvieron la sala mientras la piel se le desprendía como barro. Apretó la mandíbula intentado concentrarse en librar las manos, ignorando los gritos de la rubia y el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura bajo él. Consiguió soltar sus manos, trató de trepar por la soga que lo tenía por los tobillos, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escalar. Un conjunto de voces a coro gritaron en la entrada y al llevar sus ojos allí divisó a otro de sus amigos. — ¡NARUTO!

Retorcía su cuerpo en las sábanas del grupo de locos que lo atrapó. Tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda con la misma cuerda que quemaba sus tobillos teniéndolo en una posición curva que lastimaba su espalda. Un pantalón era lo único que lo cubría y mientras forcejeaba para soltarse observó a Sasuke colgando de cabeza sobre un pozo en el centro de la cabaña a casi tres metros de altura; desnudo. Gritaba su nombre y trataba de soltarse, pero le era imposible por las mordazas. Los gritos de la rubia lo atrajeron hasta el horrible espectáculo del cual Ino era la atracción y unos metros más allá divisó a Chouji metiendo la mano dentro del torso de una mujer para desgarrar trozos de órganos que metía a su boca... « ¡Esa es... Karui! » Pensó no sólo aterrado, sino revolviendo su estómago vacío. Las nauseas aparecieron, pero el terror de no saber dónde estaba Hinata y lo que le había hecho taladraba su consciencia.

Uno de los enmascarados se acercó al rubio y lo observó por varios minutos, en los que los gritos de Ino se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, al igual que sus movimientos; los otros seres saltaban y danzaban a su alrededor.

— ¿Y la chica de cabello azul? —preguntó con un tono rasposo y pegajoso el enmascarado más gordo del lugar— Tráiganmela. —expresó sosteniendo el rostro de Naruto, cuya rabia lo inundó al escuchar el tono con el se refería a su novia— Tú ya disfrutaste, es mi turno.— El sólo pensamiento de que ese engendro le pusiera las manos encima lo sacó del abismo. Ahora estaba plagado de una furia atroz que se reflejaba en su rostro como una bestia rabiosa. Comenzó a retorcerse para saltarse y partirle el cuello, la columna, ¡la pelotas! antes de que osara en tocar un solo cabello de la chica que amaba. Los gemidos que salían detrás de la mordaza eran claras maldiciones en su cabeza. El infeliz lo soltó y se puso de pie. — No, yo mismo iré por ella. —señaló a un par de hombres corpulentos— La haré mía hasta destrozarle el vientre y continuaré penetrándola hasta que muera. ¡Me follaré su cadáver hasta que mi pene sangre!

La risa se perdía fuera de la cabaña y Naruto entraba en desesperación. Un grupo de mujeres lo condujeron al poste central donde lo ataron por el cuello, la cintura y las piernas mientras le destrozaban el pantalón con rapidez y salvajismo. Cuando sintió sus asquerosas manos tocar su virilidad desnuda empezó a retorcerse rogando a todos los dioses el poder zafarse e ir tras el infeliz. Rogaba que Hinata estuviera bien oculta o ya en la orilla de la playa donde desembarcaron pidiendo ayuda o nadando lejos sin mirar atrás. ¡Sí, muy lejos de ese terrible lugar!

Sasuke contempló el cuerpo de Sakura insertado por la pierna, vientre y garganta. Sentía el pecho contraído por la pérdida, pero muy en el fondo aliviado de no haber sido él quien cayó en el pozo o quizá Sakura hubiera sufrido aún más... y peor. Un par de lágrimas rodaron fuera y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al igual que los ojos. Trató una vez más de escalar por la cuerda en sus pies, pero los malditos brazos aún no le respondían ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba llegar a la viga en donde tomar asiento para soltarse. ¡Sólo eso!

— ¡SASUKEEEEE! —escuchó la voz del rubio y lo observó rodeado de mujeres que lo manoseaban hasta el punto de no saber dónde empezaba una y terminaba otra. La mordaza se la había quitado de esfuerzo en esfuerzo empujándolo con la lengua— ¡NO DEJES DE INTENTARLO, MALDICIÓN! ¡TIENES QUE LIBERARME!

— ¡QUÉ CREES QUE TRATO, IMBÉCIL!

— ¡VA TRAS HINATA! —agregó contenido el gemido de los manoseos, pero su tono de voz se perdía tras la desesperación— ¡ESE INFELIZ VA TRAS MI HINATA! —clamó con horror y ruego en la voz— ¡VA TRAS ELLA! —gritó con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. — ¡YA DÉJENME, MIERDA! _**¡HINATAAA!**_

.

.

.

 **/04h51/**

Le temblaba el cuerpo horrores y cuando los pasos se acercaron hasta estar debajo de ella no dudó en contener la respiración tapando la nariz y boca en el proceso. No podía dejar de tiritar del pavor y eso le tenía presente que si el sonido suave de la rama llegaba a sus oídos sería su fin. Rogaba por que Naruto estuviera allí. Que fuera por ella. Ya no le importaba lo que le había hecho siempre que la rescatara de ese par. ¡Estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo si aparecía allí! ¡Tenía que ir por ella! _« ¡Na... Naruto-kun! »_

— **¡ARGH!** —el sonido de dolor de los tipos la hizo brincar, pero no se desprendió del tronco ni abrió los párpados para ver si era uno de sus amigos en su búsqueda o una disputa entre ellos— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —las pisadas dobles y pesadas de pronto sólo se volvieron una sola y a lo lejos, en el silencio, se escuchó a otra persona correr con agilidad.

Horrorizada por quedar en el silencio absoluto, pues ni animales hacían presencia, Hinata apartó la mano de su boca y nariz, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó hacia abajo. El cuerpo de uno de los tipos que la perseguía yacía inconsciente, pero en la oscuridad y neblina no era capaz de ver bien su condición. Indecisa de si bajar era una buena opción, permaneció varios minutos contemplando al sujeto desde las alturas.

Atenta a los sonidos decidió bajar con lentitud, debía llegar a la costa, pero ni ella sabía como había llegado tan alto en solo unos segundos. Ya de cerca al tipo, cubrió la boca para no vomitar. Tenía la garganta destrozada con un hacha oxidada. Sin pensar si alguno de sus amigos la ayudó, continuó corriendo en dirección a la playa; cuyo aroma salado era cada vez más próximo.

— ¡Te tengo!

— _**¡NO!**_

Una mano tosca casi del tamaño de su cabeza la sujetó por el hombro y la tiró del cuello con una velocidad que la aturdió al golpear un tronco. Intentando ponerse pie con rapidez se encontró prisionera bajo el cuerpo de un hombre corpulento y seboso que estaba completamente desnudo. Empezó a gritar, a manotear, a patear, pero con sólo un movimiento de sus manos la despojó de la blusa y empezó a ajar sus senos en el frío y asqueroso suelo del bosque.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR! _¡NOOOO!_

Luego de unas horas de haber pasado por lo mismo con Naruto, esto era mil veces peor. ¡PEOR! El sujeto desgarró su ropa inferior con tal rapidez y fuerza que casi le arranca una pierna en el proceso. La respiración del sujeto olía a sangre y la saliva le chorreaba por la comisura de los gruesos labios. Las asquerosas y repulsivas manos del tipo la recorrían con deseo mientras su cuerpo aprisionaba las piernas de Hinata en el suelo haciendo imposible su liberación.

— ¡AYUDA! ¡NARUTO-KUN! ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!

El aire se le escapó del cuerpo cuando sintió la gruesa virilidad del hombre restregarse sobre sus caderas provocándole náuseas. El tipo tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza mientras usaba la otra para cubrirle la boca. Pataleaba, manoteaba, ¡gritaba!, pero era en vano, pues la aldea seguro se encontraba a varios kilómetros y quien halla acabado con uno de los tipos que la perseguía, estaba ocupado perdiendo al otro. Las lágrimas rodaban cual cascada por sus mejillas con la mirada brillante y aterrada mientras sentía su miembro duro sobarse por sus piernas y pelvis como disfrutando su terror antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Le mordió la mano hasta sentir la sangre en su boca, pero el sujeto seguía absorto en ella. No podía verle el rostro por esa asquerosa máscara. — Muerde todo lo que quieras, cariño. —agregó con una voz rasposa y pegajosa— Si crees que eso es desgarrar, te lo demostraré. —Apartó la mano de su boca y abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para que su miembro eréctil quedara en la húmeda entrada de la chica que con horror y con un grito desgarrador que retumbó en cada parte de la isla era fuertemente penetrada sin su consentimiento. Los gritos mezclados con gemidos llegaron a los oídos de un tercer individuo en la oscuridad que sin parar de correr, con las piernas entumecidas, y sin prestarle atención a la perdida de su brazo y la sangre saliendo como agua en un grifo llegó hasta donde el gorila tenía prisionera a la delicada flor.

— _**¡Argh!**_

El golpe certero en la sien derecha lo tumbó de inmediato y aún en el suelo no paró los golpes hasta destrozarle el cráneo. Cuando descargó la ira, el dolor y la culpa soltó la piedra y volteó hacia la pobre chica en el suelo. Tenía la mirada perdida y no paraba de temblar. Los ojos vertidos en sangre por el llanto...

— _Es... Escapa..._ —murmuró ya sin aliento.

La excesiva perdida de sangre tenía su piel más que blanca y correr por varias horas en su búsqueda había agotado todo rastro de energía. Con la vista casi extinta cayó de rodillas y el cuerpo cedió a la gravedad sobre el nauseabundo vientre seboso del obeso con el cráneo destrozado. El sonido sacó a Hinata de ese horrible trance y se levantó del suelo sintiéndose aún más sucia que antes. Asqueada. Repulsiva. Inmunda.

Las forzadas respiraciones del hombre delgado y fornido sobre el gordo la hicieron temblar, pero unos débiles rayos de luna que atravesaron el follaje iluminaron la cara del muchacho mientras su visión se apagaba más y más rápido. Temblando aterrorizada se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo para alejarse del sujeto, pero sus ojos distinguieron con espanto el perfil de la persona cuyo brazo mutilado sangraba aún con una cuerda atada para evitar la pérdida del líquido vital con mayor velocidad.

Un denso río carmín se convertía en una charca bajo el cuerpo del obseso. La manos le temblaban, el cuerpo le temblaba, y todavía en pánico regresó en dirección al muchacho para poder ayudarle. — ¡Sa... Sasuke-kun!

— _Es... capa..._

.

.

.

 **/03h59/**

— ¡SUÉLTENME, DESGRACIADAS! —continuó gritando Naruto mientras evitaba, en vano, venirse dentro de la boca de unas de las mujerzuelas que tenía su miembro caliente y excitado. Golpeaba el tronco con la cabeza repleto de desesperación teniendo presente que hace más de una hora, dos, tres, ¡ya no lo sabía!, ese trío de degenerados habían ido tras su novia. El golpe de su cabeza contra el tronco atrajo la atención de Chouji quien dejó al quinto cuerpo a medio comer para ir tras el apetecible trozo de carne que estaba atado en el poste.

Sasuke estaba mareado por la aglomeración de sangre en su cerebro y el vaivén de la cuerda que creó su propio cuerpo en los constantes intentos de soltar el nudo en sus pies, pero tenía un nudo tan desgraciadamente jodido que maldecía con cada fibra de su ser todo a su alrededor. Cuando dejó caer su peso una vez más, divisó el cuerpo de Chouji abriéndose paso entre la masa de depravados que poco o nada de acaso hacían a su matanza y canibalismo. Para su astuta mente y destrozada razón, percibió que su objetivo era Naruto.

— ¡NARUTO, CUIDADO! —gritó en su dirección. El rubio apretó la mandíbula por el deseo irreprimible de los manoseos y las lamidas y los pechos frotándose en su cuerpo. Estaba asqueado. ¡Estaba harto! Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Sasuke y entre la maraña de cuerpos femeninos y cabellos desgarbados encontró la silueta de Chouji yendo en su dirección. — _¡EEEEEHHH!_ —gritó Sasuke con todas sus fuerza— _¡GORDOOOOO!_ —pero no reaccionaba ante la palabra que más lo cabreaba.

— _¡Kyah!_ —escuchó el grito de una tipa delante suyo cuyo cráneo se partió en dos antes de topar suelo. Chouji la tomó por la lengua y se la arrancó de un tajo para masticarla. Naruto cerró la boca para no vomitar. Las mujeres que lo rodeaban se alejaron corriendo dejando a Naruto atado como en un comienzo.

— ¡CHO-CHOUJI! —gritó Naruto— ¡INFELIZ! ¡MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE A TU ESPOSA! —vociferó mirándolo a los ojos rogando que despertase para liberarlo y correr, correr sin detenerse en busca de su amor. ¡En busca de Hinata! — ¡SUÉLTAME-DATTEBA...!

Sasuke abrió los ojos tanto que le dolió la cabeza cuando el hachazo que le dio Chouji a Naruto no sólo cortó la cuerda a la altura del pecho, sino que le cercenó el brazo derecho de un solo tajo. Fueron un par de segundos antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta. Fueron unos pocos segundos antes de que el dolor y el shock llegaran con un grito que le desgarró la garganta. Sacando fuerza de donde no sabía, existían aún, sujetó el hacha y lo derribó con un golpe bajo la barbilla de manera automática con el puño. Apretó la quijada y con la mano izquierda cortó la cuerda que tenía atado tanto su cuello como piernas. La sangre relucía a chorros de su antebrazo mutilado.

La rápida perdida de sangre empezó a marearlo y aunque su primer pensamiento fue ir tras Hinata, sabía a la perfección que no llegaría muy lejos. Por ello, y sin soltar el hacha, caminó hasta donde Sasuke pendía de cabeza rojo por la acumulación de sangre y necio a perder la consciencia, pero claramente al borde del desmayo.

— ¡Vamos, idiota! —expresó con un suave mareo mientras refrenaba la cuerda con su brazo y la piernas para que no cayera de cara a esa altura. Una vez en el suelo, Naruto se aproximó para cortar la soga con el hacha, pero esta ya no estaba a su lado. Al mirar atrás alcanzó a vislumbrar el brillo opaco del metal y cerró los ojos mientras se cubría con el brazo completo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —alcanzó a escuchar con una voz rasposa y abrió los ojos.

— ¡Chouji! —expresó con una aliviada y algo temerosa sonrisa; un sujeto estaba noqueado a varios metros por el potente golpe del robusto hombre que tendía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie— ¡Re... Regresaste, qué bien! —expresó intentando mantenerse despierto, pero las piernas se tambaleaban.

— ¡Tu brazo! —expresó horrorizado. Intentó atenderlo, pero Naruto sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y negándolo con suavidad caminó hasta Sasuke para salir de allí. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —el Uchiha trató de ponerse de pie, pero un súbito mareo lo alcanzó y cayó en el sitio. Luego se escuchó una macabra sonrisa y cuando voltearon descubrieron que la cabaña se estaba incendiando por causa de otro loco desnudista. Fue cuando, a la distancia, esa hermosísima cabellera roja y piel de ébano resaltó en el caos.

— ¡Eh, Chouji! ¡¿Dónde crees que...?! —pero detuvo las palabras al contemplar a su amigo temblar cuando se percató de que su ropa, su piel y su boca tenían el indiscutible aroma de la sangre. El hacha en sus manos se resbaló y de manera automática caminó ignorando a los demás correr, tener sexo, matar... Su mundo se centraba en Karui, sólo y exclusivamente en su bombón de chocolate y cereza. Tomó su torso desmembrado entre sus brazos y las lágrimas rodaron tan fervientes como los gritos de dolor porque... Porque recordaba... Él recordaba escucharla gritar. Recordaba su rostro horrorizado al primer hachazo.

Él la había matado.

— ¡KARUI! —Naruto gritó en vano cuando las brasas de la paja y maderos cayeron sobre su amigo, quien siguió gritando por el dolor de haber acabado con la vida de su amor. Merecía arder entre las llamas. ¡Merecía que su piel se cayera a pedazos por el calor. Porque nada, ¡nada! le permitiría seguir viviendo sabiendo lo que le había hecho. Sentir la piel destrozándose sobre sus músculos hasta llegar al hueso era nada comparado con lo que había hecho. Los desgarradores gritos de dolor por estar quemándose vivo no lo despegaron del cuerpo de su esposa en ningún momento.

Naruto intentó levantarse para ir por él, para salir de allí juntos y rápido mientras el alboroto por el incendio los tenía entretenidos más que preocupados, pero Sasuke lo detuvo del hombro. El Uchiha negó con la mirada y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie; ya no había nada que hacer. El sonido de resquebrajo a su espalda giró el torso de Sasuke. Una gran viga cayó sobre el pozo no sólo destrozando el cuerpo de Sakura, sino su corazón.

— ¡Andando Sa... Sasuke! —expresó en dirección a la entrada después de coger el hacha con una voz enérgica y ondulada— ¡Hinata... Hinata corre peligro!

.

.

.

 **/04h47/**

Llevaba varios minutos corriendo todo lo que podía. Los pies le sangraban por las afiladas piedras y las ramas, tenía el cuerpo congelado por el clima que tan súbitamente decayó en esas horas, pero seguía corriendo. Corriendo rumbo a la playa esperando encontrar a los otros y salir, pero... Se detuvo de golpe cuando un cuerpo fue captado por la pupila. Se aproximó sigiloso, pero cuando distinguió el cuerpo pálido y delgado con un trapo atado a la cintura se aproximó con mayor rapidez. Chasqueó la lengua al darle vuelta, para ver con horror el rostro desfigurado del muchacho. Volvió a ponerse de pie con la esperanza perdida de que la novia de su amigo siguiera viva en ese punto, porque si se encontraba sola seguro ya había caído presa del trío de sujetos que la buscaban según lo poco que le dijo Naruto.

Pero se detuvo en sus pensamientos al observar que ese trapo era el abrigo de la chica. Entonces escuchó unos pasos a la lejanía, se agazapó entre unos arbustos y divisó entre la bruma y la poca luz dos siluetas a varios metros. Se movían por el bosque con ferocidad y rapidez. Sujetó el hacha con fuerza y corrió tras ellos lo más silenciosamente posible. El viento le cortaba el rostro y la respiración estaba agitada. Unos minutos después se detuvieron y contemplaron el suelo, entonces la vio.

En un árbol, a poco más de diez metros se encontraba la silueta indiscutible de una mujer aferrada con fuerza. Los mastodontes parecían olfatear el ambiente y revisar el terreno y fue cuando, impulsado por el deseo de salvar a Sakura, corrió hacia el más bajo de ambos —por unos escasos dos centímetros— y tiró el hacha con rumbo a la cabeza.

— **¡ARGH!**

Fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar cuando el hacha le atravesó la garganta. El sujeto cayó con suavidad por el vano intento de aferrarse a la vida. El tipo a su lado vio a su compañero muerto y Sasuke fue descubierto detrás de un arbusto— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —alertó tanto a sus piernas como a su cerebro y comenzó a correr. Sentía la respiración del tipo en su espalda.

El olor de la sangre llegó a su nariz, el dolor en el brazo izquierdo lo distrajo y tropezó con una roca. Se levantó rápido, pero frenó cuando palpó bajo la pierna su brazo. El brillo apareció por delante y lo esquivó con facilidad. Se levantó y vio a otro tipo, enmascarado, sujetando un machete con su sangre escurriendo de él. Lanzó a los pies del más grande el arma y este la tomó con rapidez; Sasuke sostenía su brazo para que la sangre dejase de salir.

— Encárgate de ese mientras voy por la puta.

Y echó a correr en la dirección en que habían venido. Sasuke intentó avanzar, pero con un brazo y desarmado no tenía salvación. Empezó a correr hacia un lugar opuesto. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar en el cual luchar sin tropezar con un tronco y debía hacerlo rápido o sería el fin para Sakura. — _¡Mierda!_ —musitó al tropezar unos metros más allá. Escuchó el relamer de unos gruesos labios y le recorrió el gusano del asco al saber que el sujeto era quien lo observaba no como alimento, sino como presa, con una pasión que desbordaba lujuria y con el machete reluciendo por la luz de luna.

De manera inconsciente le tiró un puñado de tierra que su mano sujetó. El degenerado gritó y el arma calló. Saltó hacia él, tomó el arma, rodó fuera de su campo de visión y alzó la cuchilla mohosa, oxidad y ensangrentada... — _¡NO!_ —el grito femenino y desgarrador lo detuvo por unos segundos en los que el tipo lo divisó como un manchón. Se lanzó hacia él. Sasuke levantó el machete y luego el peso muerto atrapó sus piernas.

Desesperado por los gritos de la chica, que en un punto callaron de golpe, utilizó la parte de su brazo sangrante para empujar al gorila de su piernas e ir por la chica... Su chica... Las piernas quería ceder, la mente se le escapaba por la abundante pérdida de sangre, pero avanzó. No se detuvo. Entonces llegó a sus oídos el estrepitoso grito de una muchacha desvalida. A cada paso el sonido de los gritos mezclados con dolorosos quejidos penetraba en su cabeza. El brillo de la luna ingresando entre la maleza le permitió ver un animal enorme moviéndose forzosamente sobre un cuerpo delgado y frágil. Podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y el sonido de la carne chocando una y otra y otra vez.

Tomó una roca... — _**¡Argh!**_

El golpe dio directo en la cabeza. El hijo de puta cayó al suelo y se situó sobre él mientras la roca subía y bajaba salpicando sangre por todas partes, expulsando sesos y hueso doquier. La ira lo mantuvo en ese estado tanto tiempo que cuando el dolor del brazo regresó, cuando el fuerte mareo estaba presente con fuerza, el cráneo del sujeto se encontraba esparcido aún más de lo que halló de Sai. Soltó la roca. La respiración a su espalda lo volteó, pero no podía ver con normalidad; todo se estaba oscureciendo. Una chica yacía en el suelo, desnuda, en shock. Tenía la mirad perdida y temblaba como las hojas mecidas por la traicionera brisa.

— _Es... Escapa..._ —murmuró ya sin aliento.

Su cuerpo ya no lo podía mover. No podía hablar. Entre opacas siluetas de troncos vio a la muchacha de pie, aferrándose a sí misma. Se acercó a él y en lugar de toparse con aquella hermosa mirada jade, encontró la indiscutible mirada luminiscente de tono perlado perteneciente a de la novia de Naruto.

— ¡Sa... Sasuke-kun!

— _Es... capa..._

El aire ya no entró a sus pulmones y la silueta de Hinata se oscureció por completo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Porque hay lugares que es mejor no conocer..._

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Melodía de The Walking Dead* oke~ no!_

 _Muchos_ — _bueno_ , _quizá no muchos_ — _, querían un final para este fic; y lo quería desde hace unas semanas_ — _largas semanas de arrepentimiento por loque escribí de bo decir_ — _. Jamás creí que me saldría tan dark. Dx Si me hubieran preguntado hace unos días en qué rayos pensaba cuando lo escribí, les hubiera respondido con un "¡No lo sé, mierda!" Pero ahora que ya estoy con la mente fría y que lo releí por edición (aunque ustedes y yo sabemos que por allí se me fue algún maldito error) puedo responder que... "¡No lo sé, en serio! ¡ESTOY DEMENTE O QUÉ MIERDA!"_

 _Quizá libero un poco de frustración por... *omitido por el movimiento de NMQM (No Más Quejas, Mierda!)*... y por ello está su final de esa manera._

 _Estoy más que segura que su única pregunta/queja es saber qué chuch* pasó con Hinata (por cierto, me destrozó en el alma hacerle esto, varias veces intenté cambiarle algo, matarla tal vez, pero les juro que no supe como. ¡Oh, maldito corazón de mujer!), pero dejaré esa duda como una "señal de esperanza" para ustedes. Estoy pensando seriamente en darle un epílogo, pero quizá tome tanto tiempo como me tomó el hacerle este "final"._

 _Las preguntas que tengo para ustedes son: **¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuál pareja fue la que más sufrió? ¡¿Cuál fue el personaje que más amabas y que maté tan horrorosamente?!** _ — _no piedras por favor, al final del recorrido, gracias_ — _No saldré con estupideces de "Les gustó?" porque eso es para retrasados. ¡Vamos! Es un dark-fic y los dark-fic solo le pueden gustar a sádicos y... *Analizando* Yo he dicho que amo escribir... y escribí esto... Eso quiere decir que... *revelación sadista en su mente*_ _Ejém, ejem... ¿Qué les decía? Ah, sí..._

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE SANGRE..._**

 _PD: Quizá publique el epílogo para halloween. D: Rueguen a mis dioses que así sea._

 _PD2: Mi nueva parte sádica AMARÍA ver este fic en doujinshi. ¡Por mi santa madre que sería épico! (/*0*)/_


	3. Epílogo

.

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·**

 _ **NO SIGAS A EXTRAÑOS... ¡NUNCA!  
** Hay lugares que es mejor no conocer **  
**_

 _[Epílogo]_

 **·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

 **·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·**

.

.

.

.

.

A orillas de la playa se divisó un bote, pero esta vez no se parecía a ninguno de los anteriores. Este tampoco emitía brillantes luces de tonos rojos y azules, así como los pasajeros que bajaron de él vestían de manera común y diferente a los primeros visitantes: uniformados. — ¡Date prisa, Shikamaru! —gritó una rubia con jeans oscuros y botas de escalada— ¡El mapa está en el primer cajón de la izquierda!

— ¿Qué sucede? —interrogó el dueño del perro que olfateaba la zona cuando el can comenzó a gemir— ¿Te enterraste alguna espina, Akamaru? —el animal volvió a gemir con el rabo entre las patas y regresó al bote de estilo simple, pero claramente propiedad de alguien adinerado. — ¡No te comportes así!

— Los animales son más sensibles que los humanos, Kiba-kun. —señaló una chica de cabellera chocolate que se acercó al perro para acariciarlo— No creo que sea seguro el lugar. Podrían haber animales peligrosos como serpientes.

— Sabía que debía traer un perro entrenado. —comentó molesto un hombre de ojos blancos y porte alto con un coleta alta.

— Akamaru está muy bien entrenado para tu información. —presumió la muchacha con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Neji— Kiba es muy bueno en eso, por no decir el mejor. —guiñó un ojo a su novio, este sonrojó y sonrió como todo estúpido enamorado. El pelirrojo que bajó del bote, ya seguro de que estaba anclado en la orilla, pasó de largo hasta el primer árbol; ignorando la presencia de todos así como sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué pasa, Gaara? —preguntó su hermana ya cansada de esperar que su esposo bajase del bote.

— _Tengo un extraño presentimiento._

— ¡Tierra firme! —gritó un muchacho de cabello oscuro al bajar del bote con ayuda de su amiga— ¡Gracias a los dioses!

— No fue para tanto, Lee. —señaló la chica de cabello trenzado rodando los ojos— Pero hazme acuerdo de no volver a traerte en un viaje que involucre barcos.

— ¡Tonterías! —gritó mientras el tono morado de su rostro recobraba el color natural al respirar el aire puro de la isla— ¡Esto es lo que fortalece el alma de un hombre! ¡Esto es vivir la juventud! —la castaña suspiró incómoda por su sonrisa tonta y caminó en dirección a Neji, cuyo rostro seguía decaído aún después tanto tiempo sucedido el incidente.

— ¿Neji? —él no la miró y decidió caminar ya con el equipaje listo en la mochila. Tenten suspiró y acomodó la suya para seguirlo porque era capaz de adentrarse sin el resto y eso podría perderlo; o ellos perderse de él.

— ¡Ya era hora! —reclamó Temari al ver a su esposo con el mapa en la mano y la mochila a la espalda. Gaara y Tamaki se acercaron para echarle un ojo al mapa mientras Lee corría tras sus amigos sabiendo a la perfección que Neji y su arma oculta en el cinturón era lo más seguro del lugar. — ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves? —preguntó a su hermano.

— En la casa de Sasori. —dijo tranquilo.

— ¡¿En la caja del alacrán?! —sobresaltó Tamaki— ¡Qué peligroso!

— No puedo creer que lo hayas traído. —regañó su hermana exhalando pesado, pero dejó de lado el comportamiento tan parsimonioso y extraño de su hermanito para centrarse en la lectura del mapa; cuyo contenido ya estaba calculado en la cabeza de Shikamaru. — ¿Y bien, cariño? ¿Dónde?

— Según las pruebas que estaban en la oficina, los cuerpos encontrados estaban esparcidos por el bosque aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí. —señaló cuatro puntos en el mapa— El incendio se produjo en este sitio y sólo se pudo reconocer el ADN de Chouji y Karui en él. El cuerpo en descomposición de Sakura estaba en un foso, así que se pudo encontrar completo, pero las pruebas de fluidos no sólo eran de su sangre, sino de orina y restos de desperdicios orgánicos de pescado. —Kiba se levantó y dejó que su perro olfateara la zona una vez más ya sin presión mientras tomaba lugar cerca del mapa para darle un vistazo. — Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban en este, este y este punto respectivamente. A Sasuke se lo halló con otro sujeto robusto y acá, el cuerpo de otros dos hombres estaban en descomposición por igual.

— Debió se horrible. —comentó Tamaki aferrándose a Kiba por la cintura.

— Una pérdida atroz, no hay duda. —respondió Shikamaru al mirar a su esposa— Pero debemos recordar que estamos aquí para ayudar a Neji.

— Entonces también das por muerta a Hinata-san. —dijo Gaara mirando a su cuñado con algo de frialdad, este recogió el mapa en su mano sin apartar la mirada del muchacho; a pesar de que ambos tenían la misma edad.

— Luego de tanto tiempo es imposible que el cuerpo se encuentre. Las aguas de este sitio son demasiado turbias para buceo y aún si se hubiera realizado la exploración de la zona como pidió Neji, las corrientes debieron trasladar el cuerpo en el lapso que la la policía tardó en dar con el lugar.

— ¡Gaara! —regañó su hermana, pero este dio media vuelta y trató de seguir las siluetas de Lee y Tenten en las profundidades del medio bosque calcinado. — ¿Tenías que hablarle de ese modo? —se desquitó Temari con su esposa dándole un tirón de la camisa.

— No está bien que se le de esperanzas, Temari. Si Hinata hubiera sobrevivido al incendio, y a las mareas, ¿no crees que se hubiera comunicado de inmediato? —Temari decayó en ánimos al saber que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por su hermano menor. — No olvides que estamos aquí sólo para que Neji supere esto. No querrás regresar a casa con alguien que sigue pensado lo que piensa Neji.

Kiba y Tamaki se miraron de perfil al escuchar las palabras frías de Shikamaru, pero eran razonables y sensatas, pues ellos también habían pasado por un doloroso funeral inexistente para alguien de quien nunca se halló cuerpo.

.

.

Cuando el caso de "La Aldea Inunaki" llegó a sus manos, la culpa de haber permitido que su prima asistiera al viaje le revolvió el estómago. Trató en gran parte no mostrar sentimientos sobre el asunto y encontrar al culpable para hacerlo pagar, pero luego de un rastreó en toda la zona de aquella olvidada isla no pudo permanecer tranquilo y fue dado de baja en el caso cuando descubrió que el cuerpo de su prima no estaba en ningún lugar y nadie en la oficina quiso dar parte policial para buscarla en las cercanías.

El grupo seguía a Neji, pues había estado en la escena más de una vez en el tiempo que el caso permaneció abierto por investigación, pero gran parte del grupo, por no decir todos, confiaban más en el mapa de Shikamaru. Habían pasado más de dieciséis meses desde el descubrimiento de la gran llamarada que asomó en las costas dando a conocer el final trágico para aquellos jóvenes turistas.

Tenten era una amiga cercana de la familia, así como Lee, quienes no dudaron en prestar apoyo —psicológico— para el policía forense; Shikamaru fue el único del departamento científico que decidió ayudar por la amistad que tuvo con Naruto; Kiba invitó a Tamaki a pesar de que Neji le pidió que fuera discreto y cuando Temari le platicó a su hermano que se iba de excursión con su esposo, Gaara no dudó en prestar su propio bote... más aún si se trataba de Hinata.

— Ya está anocheciendo... —indicó Tamaki mirando por entre las ramas de la zona que no había sufrido daños por el incendio iniciado en la cabaña principal de la aldea.

— Debemos descansar, Shikamaru. Podríamos encontrarnos con algún animal venenoso. —insistió Temari.

— Tienes razón. —éste suspiró y antes de dar otro paso en dirección a Neji, su esposa lo tomó del hombro y le dio unas de esas hermosas miradas de "Recuerda que esto es terapia para que se recupere", por lo que Shikamaru suspiró pesado sabiendo que debía ser amable con alguien antipático. — _Qué fastidio..._

— ¡Esta es perfecta! —exclamó Kiba a su compañero canino en busca de leña para la fogata.

— ¿Esto está bien, Kiba-kun? —preguntó Tamaki al recoger unas ramas secas de unos arbustos cercanos a su posición.

— ¡Claro! Nos servirán para encenderla. —con los brazos llenos, Kiba se levantó y Tamaki se acercó a él con un manojo grande de aquellos arbustos.

— Incluso desprenden un aroma suave. —señaló al acercar el rostro a las pequeñas ramas y Kiba sonrió gustoso de haberla invitado.

Cuando regresaron, las tiendas de campaña ya estaban armadas, pero la presencia de Neji seguía merodeando la zona en busca de alguna pista que le indicase que su prima seguía viva en ese lugar. Tenten y Lee lo observaban preocupados, porque su actitud empezaba a salirse de lo parámetros de dolor normal y si seguía en ese ritmo de locura evolutiva les tocaría internarlo sin su consentimiento. Kiba dejó las gruesas ramas a un costado y le pidió a Tamaki que le pasara un par de rocas para tratar de encender fuego a la antigua —presumiendo en el proceso—, pero antes de poder intentarlo Temari lanzó un fósforo y levantó la ceja en un "¿Te importa? Es para hoy." dejando la prueba de macho alfa bajo una piedra mohosa. Kiba miró a Temari de mala gana y Tamaki ocultó la risa al saber lo que quería hacer.

— ¿No te parece raro que no desprenda olor? —señaló Tamaki a Kiba para sacarlo de la frustración.

— Cierto. ¿Raro, no?

— ¿Donde vas? —preguntó una sobreprotectora Temari a su hermano al ver que salía de su tienda camino a la oscuridad con una linterna.

— Por ahí. —respondió antes de perderse entre los arbustos.

— _¿Después quien es el que no tiene tacto con las emociones?_ —murmuró Shikamaru— ¡Ouch! —el pellizco en el brazo y su sonrisa ladina era algo propio de ella cuando le daba en el ego.

Gaara, después de ir al baño, descubrió un brillo entre los troncos y cuando iluminó con la linterna, encontró la silueta de Neji acuclillado cerca de unas rocas en un pequeño claro. Caminó hasta él anunciado por el sonido de sus pasos en las hojas secas. Neji lo miró de perfil antes de continuar observando la piedra — Ilumina aquí. —Dijo seco cuando Gaara estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el muchacho obedeció acercándose para echar un vistazo

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver un grabado en la roca; tenía forma de una llama con un centro en espiral.

— _Ella está viva._ —dijo en voz alta para sí, pero los oídos de Gaara captaron las palabras y miró al policía de inmediato; Neji al sentir la atención de Gaara sobre su espalda suspiró— Cuando eramos chicos, ella y yo nos dejábamos mensajes simples en lugares que nadie prestaba atención. Este símbolo significa que la fuerza le permitió continuar. —Gaara miró el símbolo una vez más.

— Eso quiere decir que... ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado? —preguntó esperanzado y algo dolido.

— No lo sé. —respondió poniéndose de pie— Ella siempre ha sido fuerte, pero esto... Lo que sea que le pasó aquí debió dejarle una marca permanente. —expresó con ira dirigida hacia sí mismo. Exhaló en dirección a la tenue luz de la fogata del otro extremo y emprendió el camino al campamento— Esto era lo único que necesitaba. —comentó para que el silencio expectante de Gaara no fuera tan potente; pues se notaba su curiosidad— Ahora sólo debo de buscarla.

— ¿Cómo darás con ella?

Antes de que pudiera responder, el grito que vino del árbol no asustó más que a las aves de los alrededores y Neji masajeó sus sienes cuando la luz de la linterna en manos de Gaara mostró el cuerpo de Lee estrellado en el suelo después de saltar de un árbol para asustarlos. Gaara se acercó para tenderle una mano ya que Neji siguió de largo al campamento. Las miradas de todos los que rodeaban la fogata se posaron discretamente en la presencia del policía.

— Vayan a dormir. Mañana regresaremos a primera hora. —expresó sin mirar a alguien en específico y entró a su tienda; ubicada un par de metros más lejos que las de los demás.

— ¿Qué sucedió, Gaara? —preguntó Temari cuando llegó con un Lee raspado en la cara. Él no le respondió y pasó de largo a su tienda deseando buenas noches a todos. — ¿Y bien? —interrogó a Lee con el ceño fruncido.

— Me caí. —Tenten suspiró pesado y Kiba trató de no reír muy fuerte o la mirada de Temari lo silenciaría el resto del viaje.

— Hablo de ellos.

— Ah. No lo sé. Supongo que hablaban de Hinata-san. —contestó algo decaído. Todos se miraron entren todos y suspiraron por igual, excepto Shikamaru.

— Relájense. —expresó acercándose a la fogata para apagarla con tierra— Si él pidió marcharnos en la mañana, significa que una parte aceptó la pérdida de su prima. Con todo, posiblemente lo veamos buscando en hospitales o dando parte en comisarías de pueblos cercanos a esta zona. —el humo poco a poco se dispersó por el lugar gracias a las brisas de otoño. Temari se levantó del tronco y miró a su esposo con la ceja levantada— ¿Qué?

— Ahora que Neji se "curó", te tocará ayudarme con mi hermano. —se cruzó de brazos con media sonrisa y Shikamaru suspiró afirmando en silencio.

Todos se despidieron con rumbo a sus lugares para descansar: Kiba y Tamaki en la misma tienda, a un lado estaba la campaña de Tenten, unos metros más allá descansaban Temari y su esposo, entre unos troncos la hamaca de Lee se mecía con el viento. Gaara permaneció recostado en su tienda con los ojos abiertos pensando en Hinata y en poder dar con ella pronto, mientras Neji descansaba tranquilo ahora que tenía una pista de que su prima estaba viva en alguna parte de esa zona...

... y unas máscaras observaban pacientes a que dicho incienso hiciera efecto en los desafortunados campistas.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta del departamento, dejó las compras sobre la mesa y encendió el televisor después de dejar a su hijo en el corral. Ella le sonrió arrugando la frente cuando el pequeño lanzó el sonajero al piso. — Boruto-chan, no hagas eso. Lo vas a dañar y mami no tiene para comprate otro. —lo recogió y sacó a su bebé de allí para sentarse con él en la pequeña sala a jugar un rato.

— "En otras noticias. Hoy por la madrugada, el teniente de policía del departamento Tamana, Neji Hyuga, ha sido hospitalizado bajo estado de coma después de que la guardia costera de la zona sur lo encontrase, a él y a un civil, sobre un madero cuando un sinnúmero de llamadas al departamento dieran aviso de un yate incendiándose en la zona 3; mismo lugar donde sucedió el famoso caso de "La Aldea Inunaki" hace más de..."

Hinata volteó de inmediato y el peluche de un zorrito se resbaló de sus manos cuando vio el cuerpo de su primo sobre una camilla en la televisión.

— ¿'ami? ¿'amiii~? ¡'AMI! —el llamado de su bebé la sacó de aquellos recuerdo que creyó sepultados y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar las lágrimas. — ¿'ami? ¡E'tá t'iste!

— Tranquilo, cariño. —sonrió secándose las lágrimas— Mami sólo... sólo estaba recordando a papá. —señaló con una sonrisa cariñosa tomando a su bebé en brazos.

— ¡Papi to'to! —señaló molesto.

— No, Boruto. Papi fue un hombre bueno con mami. —el bebé la contemplaba como su máxima adoración— Estoy segura que papi te mira desde el cielo y sonríe cuando tú lo haces. —el nene levantó la cabecita y señaló el tumbado con emoción.

— ¡¿C'ándo po'ré ve' a papi?! —comentó emocionado. Hinata contuvo las lágrimas una vez más, abrazó a su retoño y luego lo miró a los ojos.

— No podemos ver a papi ahora, pero... —contempló la televisión de forma fugaz— Pero, ¿te gustaría conocer al Tío Neji?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Porque existen lugares que es mejor no conocer..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡OOOOOHHHHH~!**

 _Vaya Epílogo, eh. No fue tan dark como la primera entrega —o como quise en un comienzo—, pero creo que con esto pueden estar felices al saber que Hinata sí logró escapar y que vive feliz con su niño (dejando a un lado el horrendo trauma que debe llevar encima). No estaba segura de si meter al dulce Boruto o ponerla con algún pretendiente acosador... Al final me decidí por dejarla con el niño de la persona que amó (o ama, no sé) porque el que alguien la acose después de todo lo que sufrió... :/ Ya no quería hacerla sufrir más (aunque debí, porque el fic iba por ese punto, pero meh~)._

 _Por si se lo preguntaron:_

 _1) NO. Neji no tiene una relación con Tenten, sólo amistad y nada más._  
 _2) NO. Lee y Tenten tampoco tienen nada, sólo amigos y nada más._  
 _3) NO. No les diré quien "salvó" a Neji de ese horrendo lugar._  
 _4) SÍ. Gaara si siente una atracción por Hinata, pero no ahonde más en el tema porque no lo vi necesario (para que no todo sea tan común, ya saben como soy :P)._  
 _5) NO sé si este epílogo dé para hacer un segundo epílogo (maybe, maybe not). La verdad no quería matar a nadie en este y no tengo planeado hacer una continuación (más aún si el fic no es tan acogido por el público y que mi sed de sangre esté saciada por el momento.)_

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS...  
_** _y caramelos por Halloween. :3_


End file.
